Days
by C J Collins
Summary: (This Story is being reposted as Days Volume 1) A Chronicle of the days that Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner spend together, A slow build to a Bruce/Natasha Romance that starts in the Avengers and goes AU after the events of the film. This is an Action/Adventure fic foremost with Romance sprinkled in.
1. Authors note

**Sorry it has taken me so long to Update everyone, i just started a new job an i have had no time, Any way i wanted to let everyone know that i will be reposting This story soon under the Title Days Volume 1 with each chapter being called an Issue as i look at this story like a Comic book and each chapter serves as a Seperate Issue in the series also the rating will be bumped up to M and i will also be fixing and Adding to the chapters that i have already completed, also each chapter will now serve as one day in the story, I will not be removing any of my own plot details that i have added into the stroy however i will be Adding to them. so i hope evryon that follows this story goes over to the repost and follows that aswell, Thanks everyone and i promise that i will be adding new chapters very soon. Here is the url s/10975289/1/Days-Volume-1  
><strong>


	2. Day 1:Calcutta (Part 1)

**Authors Note: This is a Hulk/black widow heavy story that will lead to a romance, It will take awhile to get there but I felt like telling everyone first before they get into the story just in case they don't like that pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Day 1:Calccutta (Part 1)<strong>

**Natasha**

Her hands where beginning to ache more and more as she let her frustrations out on the bag in front of her, she was glad that the simulation allowed for pain, The pain was what made it real for her whether she was punching a bag or a person if she didn't feel any resistance then it was fake,

To say she was angry at Fury would be an understatement, She contemplated as to why she was the one that had to be sent to the big guy and every time she thought about it she felt as though there where people much better equipped then herself to go to him, Maria was a lot better at talking to people then she was, Fury was the head of shield and that alone would probably work and Coulsen is such a nice guy he could probably convince you to jump out of a plane without a parachute, So why was she going.

She could admit that she was attractive, hell the vast majority of her missions involved drugging people and convincing them that she had just slept with them as a way of making them reveal information to her but that could also be a hindrance when it came to banner, From all of the reports she had read getting him to excited could trigger him to turn, What if he was so attracted to her that he just flipped straight away.

Realizing that her hands where now numb and the pain was no more she turned off the simulation, The gym she was in turned back into the quin jet cargo area and the resistance of the belt over her chest returned.

Flipping open her laptop she watched she camera that was set up in the small cabin that banner was living in, Currently he was sitting on the floor cross legged and breathing slowing and methodically, He was meditating and a calm seemed to wash over him, closing the laptop she unbuckled the seat belt and stood behind the pilot

" How long till we land" she asked the man at the controls.

"12 minutes mam, Once we land it will be a 20 minute trek to the point of the trainees from there another 30 minute trek to the rendezvous point"

Nodding Natasha returned to her seat, Lifting a screen between her and the pilot she slipped off the dress she was wearing and changed into something different, She chose a dark brown top and a long skirt.

Fully dressed she opened up her bag and pulled out the file on banner, The main reason why she was pissed at Fury was because truthfully there was only one thing in the world that she was afraid of and that was the Hulk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

He breathed in the humid air slowly and held, waiting for his heart beat to return to normal, then release over and over he did this until he felt absolute certain that he was calm.

Finally in a mindset that he felt comfortable with he stood up and walked to the basin, The water was initially warm, he waited for it to cool down to required temperature, opening the cabinet above the basin he began to move around the contents, resting his hand on a small vile filled with yellow liquid, He opened it and drank it down, He had finally perfected it giving the liquid a lovely peach flavor which he had tried to perfect for the past several weeks.

Storing the empty vile in a small yellow bin he left his small cabin and made his way into the main part of town, The walk was long and exhausting but necessary, reaching the city limits he opened his briefcase and removed the sign that read "ডাক্তার"

It didn't take long for the first person to come up to him,

"Āmāra bābā khuba asustha āmākē sāhāyya karuna."

She asked breathless and pleading, Picking up his sign and briefcase he followed her immediately, Running through the streets of Calcutta was a hard task, narrow back Allys where a tetanus nightmare, Several minutes later they had reached there destination, The room where the females father was resting was up two sets of stairs, Getting to him, immediately he fell to his knees and began to asses the man and how sick he actually was.

An hour had passed from the time he had arrived and Bruce could only come to one conclusion, The man was on his death bed turning to the family he somberly spoke to them in fluent Bengali,

"Āmi āpanāra bidāẏa balāra ēkaṭi bhālō samaẏa habē ēkhana, āpanāra bābāra jan'ya kichu karatē pāri kichu'i nē'i, satyi'i duḥkhita."

The moment he finished the family broke down in front of him, He hated this part of what he was doing , the inevitable fact that it was impossible to prevent someones death without a miracle, Turning to a small sink Bruce began to wash his hands,

"Doctor, Doctor please help its my pa pi" The sound of a little girls voice drew the attention of Bruce, turning to her he pointed to the man on the bed and the little girl nodded, She lifted up a handful of money and Bruce immediately followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

The quin jet landed with a soft thud, Unbuckling she made her way to the small building on the outset of Calcutta, The walk was longer than expected and truly annoying, She had received a message saying that Bruce was already on his way with someone being sent to retrieve him as they made there way to the small shack.

Natasha scouted the area and set up her men in a half moon Formation around the perimeter hidden from sight, Entering the shack she began to tape guns to different places in the shack, With all twelve of her guns now in place Natasha still didn't feel good about this, Sitting down she took a page out of banners book and began to breath in slowly, Calming herself to a normal 65 beats per minute.

"He is en route" a voice came over her earpiece, standing she made her way next to the door and hidden away in the shadows taking one last breath she calmed herself even more and waited to Face her fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Please review this story, even if you don't like, Tell me what you didn't like about it and I will try to rectify it for the next chapter I love criticism as I feel it makes me a better writer. Next Chapter Natasha and Bruce meet for the first Time. I Used Google translate for the Bengali in the Chapter so I am not 100% it correct but if you wish to know what it means use Google translate :)<strong>


	3. Day 1:Calcutta (Part 2)

**Authors Note: This chapter is taken directly from the film, I own nothing of it, I thought that using the dialogue and actions from the film would be beneficial while adding what I thought was going through the characters minds at that time.**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**ay 1:Calcutta (Part 2)**

**Bruce**

The further the girl went the more nervous Bruce became, Thoughts ran through his mind about why she came to him, he knew specifically of several doctors that operated in this area and all of them where probably better equipped to deal with the sick then he.

The clearing up ahead was what made him feel more at ease, Anytime he was in an open space his heart rate would immediately slow down as he knew that the damage would likely be minimal if the other guy decided to say Hello for a while.

The sound of a truck speeding down the dirt road to his left faltered his steps, Grabbing the girl by the arm to stop her, he slowly turned his head and waited for the truck to pass, Lifting his head Bruce noticed that the truck was military, US Military.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha watched as the girl ran into the room and bolted immediately for the window, Bruce quickly followed slightly out of breath and looking annoyed as the girl disappeared,

"Should have been paid upfront banner" He spoke to himself, Natasha was somewhat amused at this.

"You know for a guy trying to avoid stress, you sure picked a hell of a place to settle" She watched as Banner slowly turned towards her, His level of control was impressive most people would have jumped.

"Avoiding stress isn't the Key" He had regained his breath and seemed to be in control of himself, Natasha felt slightly unnerved, She was the one that was meant to be in control.

"Then what is it, Yoga" She knew for a fact that it was, she was just hoping he wouldn't realize that they had watched him inside his home.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, Smart. Ah I assume the whole place is surrounded" Natasha watched as he looked around as though trying to see through the walls to the outside, He didn't have that ability at least she thinks he doesn't.

Natasha smirked "Just you and me" she said it in a breathless slightly seductive tone, Most men would melt at this, Bruce just seemed to get annoyed, rubbing his hands together.

"And your actress buddy is she a spy to, they start that young" He asked pointing out the window in the direction the girl went.

Natasha felt like lying to him, Fury's voice came into her head and began to tell her the best way of getting information out of a terrorist, Use the truth to your advantage  
>"I did" the tone she used was flippant at best, Bruce seemed intrigued by this.<p>

"Who are you" he asked, closing his eyes slightly, sizing her up.

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Are you here to kill me miss Romanoff, cause that's not going to work out for everyone" the threat made her heart rate spike suddenly.

She took a step towards him mostly for her own benefit, Face your fears and all of that "No, No of course not I'm her on behalf of Shield"

"Shield" He said the name back as if he knew who they where "How did they find me"

"We never lost you doctor, We've kept our distance even helped keep some other interested parties off your sent"

Natasha watched as Bruce seemed to try to keep his anger in check, This wasn't going as she had wanted "Why"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, But now we need you to come in"

Bruce faced her again flattening his palms against themselves "And what if I say no"

Natasha smiled at him and raised her left eyebrow, Seductively she answered  
>"I'll persuade you" She hoped that, that would work on him but once again nothing.<p>

"And what if the other guy says no"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

To say he was angry would be an understatement, Every word that came out of her mouth he felt was a lie,

"You've been more than a year without an incident, I don't think you want to break that streak" OK so that wasn't a lie.

Bruce walked over to a baby rocker and began to move it "well I don't always get what I want"

"Doctor where facing a potential global catastrophe" Well she said that with ease didn't she, A smile was impossible to stop from forming on his face.

"Oh those I actively try to avoid"

Natasha held up a phone showing him something blue, Placing the phone on the table she pushed it towards him while taking a seat, he took note of the fact that she was also trying to actively avoid him.

"This is the tessaract, it has the potential energy to wipe out the planet" Bruce removed his glasses from his jacket and picked up the phone, Confused Bruce looked at Natasha.

"What does fury want me to do with it, swallow it" she leaned forward her face more serious than it had been the entire conversation.

"He wants you to find it, It's been taken, it emits a gamer signature that's to weak for us to trace, there's no one that knows gamer radiation better than you, if there was that's where id be"

Bruce took note that she would also rather be there at this moment than here with him.

Removing his glasses "So fury isn't after the monster"

"Not that he's told me"

"And he tells you everything"

"Talk to fury he needs you on this"

"He needs me in a cage"

"No ones going to..."

Cutting her off he slammed his hands onto the table, His anger over boiling "Stop lying to me" he noted the change in the bass of his voice, Within a split second she was on her feet gun in hand slightly shaking, the barrel pointed directly at his face, her breath became laboured.

Calming down immediately he stepped back and felt slightly ashamed "I'm sorry, that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do" raising his hands in slight surrender he tried to calm her down "Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess"

The gun in her hand was still shaking but not as much as when he first snapped "OK Natasha" the use of her first name seemed to calm her, She raised a finger to her ear and spoke.

"Stand down, Where good here" Bruce smirked "Just you and me Ha" the look on Natasha's face was akin to embarrassment, she was caught lying something he wagered didn't happen very often.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Next chapter will be day 2 and completely original.<strong>


	4. Day 2:Quin jet

**Authors Note: I currently have a Plan for 110 Chapters so after This Chapter and the next two which should be out by the end of the week there will probably be a period of about two weeks before the next chapter, Also I apologise now if quin jet and hellicarrier are spelled 100 different ways during the rest of this fic, Please Enjoy this original Chapter and if you can write A review of what you think so far that would be wonderful, ****Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**ay 2:Quin jet**

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Sitting, Watching, Assessing, that's what she was doing from the moment he entered the quin jet, She was watching for any sings of another outburst, the only problem she had was not knowing what the tranquilizer given to her by Fury would do to him.

"Can I ask you something" she questioned breaking the awkward silence that had filled the cargo area, Bruce simply nodded for her to continue.

"What would happen if I shot you with a tranquilizer" She felt like being blunt would be the best course of action, Bruce seemed to contemplate the question figuring out the best way to say what it was he wanted to say.

"You would anger the other guy, he would wake up and lets just say no one wants that" Looked like banner felt being blunt was for the best as well.

Natasha looked down at her hands, making a fist to stop them from shaking, Nothing had gotten to her like this ever and here she was being reduced to the shakes because of something that might or might not happen, Turning to her bag she removed several files.

"These are the people who will collect the Tessaract once you've found it" Extending the files to Bruce she was relieved to see her hands where no longer shaking, Grabbing them banner began to flip through them, Natasha could see his eyes moving so she assumed he was reading the contents, But each page was flipped over faster than she could count.

"Once the Tessaract is found I'm free to leave correct" Natasha nodded, Bruce closed the last of the files and placed them next to him "Will stark be helping me with locating the Tessaract's whereabouts" Natasha didn't know the answer to that question but could guess based on Starks Brain power.

"I would assume so yes, most of the equipment we have is based on stark industry technology from the forty's, Obviously its been heavily updated since then" Bruce nodded once again yet said nothing, returning to the files Natasha watched as he picked up Captain Americas.

"I spent some time in the arctic, though i cant imagine spending 70 years frozen in ice, to one day just wake up and realize the world is entirely different, Do you know how he is faring" Banner asked while holding the Captains photograph to her.

"I have yet to meet him, from what fury's told me he is still adjusting, Why?"

Banner closed the file and looked at her, "Cause maybe the only way to stop the other guy would be to freeze him under thousands of feet of ice and leave him there"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

It had been an hour since Bruce entered what was called a quin jet and there was still 2 hours left in the journey, and being in such a confined space for that long wasn't good for anyone, Unbuckling his seat belt, Bruce sat on the floor of the jet and closed his eyes to the world.

Breathing slowly he began to focus on the things that calmed him the most, The taste of peaches filled his mouth and the smell of Lilly's flooded his nasal cavity, The world around him seemed to transform into a large open dessert, No plants, animals or people to be seen, in his mind he was always the other guy, He unleashed everything he had at the world around him.

He knew that he needed to become the Other guy now and then and this was his way of doing it, Feeling all of his anger being released into this one moment was what he thought heaven would feel like. he had meditated for at least an hour or slightly more when Natasha pulled him out of his peace

"Would you like anything to eat doctor"

Bruce stood up and turned to her.

"No" was his simple answer, To be honest he was hungry but he knew he needed to wait an hour to eat anything after he took the potion, Turning to his bag Bruce removed a vile filled with a yellow liquid and downed the contents, The sweet taste of peaches filling his pallet, he watched as Natasha followed the hand with the vile he was holding into the yellow Bin he had taken with him.

"Whats that" She asked her eyebrows scrunched together in contemplation, Bruce didn't wish to answer her unless it was absolutely necessary, "Its nothing" Bruce returned to his seat and waited for the effects of the potion to take effect, a few moments later a small surge of energy burst through his system, His pupils dilating fully causing light to flood his eyes.

"Lets just say that its something very necessary" Natasha looked at the bag once again "you know doctor if you've found a cure..." Bruce cut her off by raising his hand.

"Trust me, if I had found a cure I wouldn't be hiding, that's not what it is, just please leave it alone"

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha simply nodded as to not anger him in any way, There was no doubt that she would steal one of those veils to give to the lab technicians later but for now she simply dropped it, checking her watch she noted that there was only a couple of minutes left until they landed on the hellicarrier.

Natasha was nervous about having Banner on the hellicarrier but she knew it was necessary as there was probably no safer place then there at the moment.

The Quin jet landed with a soft thud and Both her and banner made their way on to deck, The look on his face was one of apprehension, it looked like even he knew this wouldn't be the best idea in the world.

"I have to report in with fury, You stay here and wait for the captain"

Natasha turned and left Banner on deck as she made her way into the main bridge of the hellicarrier, Fury was talking with Hill when she entered.

"No problems I suspect" Fury asked, Natasha felt like punching him in the face for making her go get Banner and then asking that question.

"No sir everything went according to plan, we should have no problems as long as we stick to our end of the bargain"

"Good, Go out to the deck and bring in cap and banner where ready for lift off"

Natasha turned and went to retrieve the boys, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: The Next Chapter will be taken from the movie directly, it is also a very short chapter of only about 650 words, The chapter after that will be double the length.<strong>


	5. Day 2:No, No This Is Much Worse

**Authors Note: This will probably be the shortest chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2:"No, No This is much worse"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Bruce stood in wonder as he watched the waves over the edge of the Naval ship, the sound of Natasha's voice behind him broke him from his tranquillity, He waited as Natasha brought over the man he recognized as Steve Rogers, weaving his way through people Bruce made his way to the Captain.

"Doctor Banner" Rogers spoke first extending his hand for a shake

"Oh yeah hi, They told me you'd be coming" he spoke as he shook Rogers hand

"Word is you can find the cube" Bruce looked at Steve with a somewhat annoyed expression "Is that the only word on me" he asked knowing full well it wasn't.

"The only word I care about" Bruce realized that the Captain was telling the truth, looking around at the military vehicles and personal Bruce raised his hand and pointed around.

"This must be strange for you, all of this" Rogers simply smiled and began to walk forward "Actually this is all kind of familiar" He responded a tone of nostalgia in his voice.

"Gentlemen you may want to step inside in a minute, its going to get a little hard to breath" Natasha ended what she was saying with a smirk, Bruce was nervous about that, every time she smirked it led to something bad happening, Like him being on the vessel.

A PA system began to tell everyone to clear the deck, All around them people began to run inside, And the sound of mechanical wiring turning on began to reverberate around them.

"Is this a submarine" Steve asked making his way closer to the ledge, Fear started to rise in the pit of Bruce's stomach.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container" Bruce replied also making his way to the edge.

Finally at the edge, both Banner and Rogers looked over, Sprays of water splashing their faces, The image of a giant propeller rising up from beneath the water made that slight fear in Bruce's stomach turn to complete terror.

"No, No this is much worse" he spoke to the propellers as though they might apologize for putting him in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Being invisible to the world gave Natasha a freedom she seldom had, Knowing that the only people that could see her where the people she trusted the most was comforting, the only two people that she wasn't sure about however where Captain Roger's and Doctor Banner, She watched as The captain handed Fury some money, Fury then walked over and shook Banners hand.

Kneeling down next to a computer she flicked the screen to see what the update was on Barton "Where still not going to find him in time" She spoke mostly to Fury and Coulson but it was banner that answered.

"You have to narrow your field, how many spectrometers do you have access to" he asked while removing his jacket.

"How many are there" Fury crossed his arms in what Natasha realized was a way for him to look like he knew what Banner was actually talking about.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays, I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition at least we could rule out a couple of places" Fury simply nodded, Natasha knew full well he was as lost as she was.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work" Banner asked and immediately She knew what fury was going to say almost on instinct she stood and waited for him to say her name,

"Agent Romanoff "There it is "Could you show doctor banner to his laboratory please" He asked even though she was already walking towards him, Not waiting for banner to follow she walked past him and said "Your Going to Love it Doc, its got all the toys".

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Next chapter is completely original and longer than this one, It is also where my original story comes in as I go AU with a couple of things.<strong>


	6. Day 2:All The Toys

**Authors Note: This Chapter is completely original and some of the ideas will become key to when the story Goes AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2:All the toys<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

She waited as he scanned the room to see if it was to his liking.

"So this is what constitutes All the toys huh" He asked looking at her for an answer, All she could do was looked confused.

"Is the lab not to you liking" Bruce walked over to the first touch screen computer and turned it on "No its fine I was just expecting a hula Hoop is all" Natasha was once again confused.

"If it helps you get your work done i can arrange for one to be brought to you", Bruce smiled and looked down at his feet almost child like.

"I guess humor isn't you strong suit, huh" Natasha was lucky for all of the training that she had, otherwise her face would have been bright red.

"Not when something as serious as the tesseract being stolen has happened" She immediately felt guilty with how harsh she sounded and to be honest she didn't mean for it to come out that way, the look of guilt on his face almost made her want to apologize, Almost that is.

"No I guess it isn't" Natasha was about to leave when Bruce called her back "Miss Romanoff, i wanted to apologize"

"There is no need, i get that you wanted to lighten the mood its just..." "No, no, no that's not it" he cut her off mid sentence.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in Calcutta, to be completely honest if you had started with the fact that i have the potential to stop a global catastrophe form happening, I probably would have come, no questions asked"

Natasha contemplated what to say next "I'm sorry i pointed a gun at you head, i guess where even" Natasha left Bruce, feeling slightly more at ease then when they first arrived on the Hellicarrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The sun had begun to set when Bruce felt as though he had accomplished all he could for the day, The screens in front of him becoming blurs as the rigor of attempting to locate such a small gamma signature where beginning to take its toll, The clock read 7:30 but it really felt like midnight, Sitting Bruce poured himself a large glass of water, condensation on the glass slowly moved downward forming a pool on the table.

A knock echoed from the door of the lab and in walked Agent Hill, Bruce noted several files in her hand and became some what aggravated that his night wasn't over.

"Doctor, Agent Fury wished for me to give you these files, because of confidentiality we where not able to give them to you on the Quin jet" She spoke while handing over a handful of new folders.

Opening the first one something struck Bruce immediately "It says here that the tesseract has a constant measurement of energy that peaks at 360 thousand kilojoules, which in turn makes the tesseract self sustaining, How is that possible, How can something be a self sustaining power source" He looked at Agent hill for an answer.

"Sir, I just hand you the documents what they tell you I have no clue" Bruce wasn't really expecting anything less, The next file he opened however was different "What made Barton change" He held up the file that contained all relevant information on Clint Barton.

Hill looked to the ground, A melancholy expression on her face "I don't know but if you continue reading the file, then you would know that I would stop at nothing to get him back" Agent hill turned around and left Bruce searching the files once again, Barton's File contained all current and previous relations, Under Current was Wife: Maria Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha was nervous, Loki was currently in Germany and so was Barton by all of the Intel she had received, she contemplated what she would do if she faced him, They where currently Twenty minutes from Munich when her Caller rang.

Picking up she waited for the person on the other end of the receiver to talk, the sound of paper crumpling echoed through her ears "Natasha are you there"She recognized the sound of the Voice as belonging to Doctor Banner.

"You've obviously never used our telecoms system before have you Doc, The red light above where you speak indicates Ive answered", The sound of more paper rustling came through.

"Oh there it is, Sorry about that um why did i..., Oh right Barton i know how to fix him"

"Hold on"

Natasha motioned for the co pilot to take the wheel, Standing up she made her way to the back of the jet for privacy, She noticed a concern look on Captain rogers face but ignored it, Sitting in the back she pulled up a screen effectively cutting off the world around her.

"Does Hill Know" She asked concern in her voice.

"Of course she does, But what has Barton i am pretty certain isn't actually mind control per sey, Instead its actually an electrical current that is changing the molecular structure of Barton's cerebral cortex" Natasha was very confused.

"OK, whatever you where going to inform me on how to stop it, Well what do i do"

"Hit him really hard in the head" Natasha was annoyed.

"What that's it, how exactly will that cause him to return to being The Clint we know"

"Its actually really simple, A hard enough hit to the head will most likely cause the brain to disconnect from all electrical impulses for a split second thus, Disconnecting the electrical surge that is going to his mind at the moment" Bruce finished and hope had returned to Natasha for getting back Barton.

"So what I just punch him and Boom, he's back"

"Ha Ha, no its no that simple, You have to hit him in a specific point on the back of his head, I just sent you a picture" Natasha's phone beeped in alert of a text message, opening the image she saw a very elementary level drawing of the back of someones head but knew what he was getting at.

"If humors not my strong point doctor, Drawing is yours"

"Yeah, yeah My drawing skills aside, Do you get where you need to hit him and Selvig" Natasha replied that she did and allowed Bruce to hang up.

Removing the screen she returned to her seat just in time for them to reach where Loki was, If Barton was there she now knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong> Authors Note: Next Chapter will be both from the movie and Original.<strong>


	7. Day 3:You Can Smell Crazy On Him

**Authors Note: I thought this Chapter would take longer to write but once i started it the idea just seemed to roll, This Chapter is vastly original with a bit of the Film thrown in**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3:You Can Smell Crazy On Him<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The world was red, Anger flowed through his veins and the sound of a voice telling him to stop echoed through his head, The world seemed smaller then usual but he himself felt at peace, Everyone that he ripped in half brought about a strange cathartic calm over his body, The blood covered his hands and arms and it was beautiful.

"Stop this, Please just stop this" Bruce screamed at The hulk but nothing he did could stop him from killing, to just revel in his own destruction was all he wanted to do.

Whenever he was in this form the Hulk never answered Bruce's pleads and this time was no exception.

It had been a while since he entered into this form, when she appeared, Her red hair flowed down to her back and the look of fear on her face was one he recognized from Calcutta, Screaming at the top of his lungs caused her to fall backwards and hit her head on a rock, Bruce wanted to help her but he was just as trapped as she was.

Lifting her limp body, With one fowl move he tore her...

Bruce sat up panting, His heart rate was beyond dangerous and the fear that, That nightmare might become true caused his entire body to shake.

It was typical of his situation that he finally get some sleep after being awake for three days straight, only to be woken by a Nightmare about the other guy, Going to his bag Bruce opened it to retrieve one of his potions when he noticed one was missing, Downing the vile in his hand, His anger immediately subsided but his fear was abundant, Who would steal a potion only he knew about, Her face swam in front of his vision again and his anger began to peak.

Returning to his lab to continue his work, His anger would fluctuate between his counts of ten to one.

It was another hour when he was interrupted by the sight of Loki in Handcuffs being walked down the hall, The look he gave Bruce sent shivers down his spine, It was akin to the Smirk Natasha would use when she knew something you didn't and that was always dangerous.

When Loki was gone Natasha and Maria came into his office, Hill was the first to speak.

"Any news on the whereabouts of the tesseract Doctor" Bruce shook his head no and ask a question of his own directed at both Hill and Natasha.

"Where you able to get Barton back" The reaction of agent hill was all he needed for an answer, She turned and made her way out of the lab, Natasha was also about to leave when Bruce held up a vile of His Yellow potion.

"I don't think I need to tell you why I'm holding this do I" he watched as Natasha swallowed and calmed herself before she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha <strong>

'Shit, Shit, Shit' Natasha swore at herself when Bruce held up the Vile, Getting caught wasn't something that she was used to.

"If you had just told me what was in the vile I wouldn't of had to steal one..." Bruce interrupted her by slamming his fist on the table.

"You seriously want to blame this on me, You where the one that stole and what for, Curiosity, Trust me when I say that this potion is the one thing keeping you alive right now"

Natasha was now pissed "Why, Can you please just answer me that, Why is that the thing keeping me alive, Because right now it feels like your one step away from turning, so obviously its not working to well"

Bruce stood up to full height and wiped his mouth with his right hand.

"The potion doesn't stop me from turning, it stops me from poisoning"

Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion "What do you mean it keeps you from poisoning"

Bruce looked out the window as if to make sure that no one was in sight, he moved closer to her and grabbed her by the arm, Dragging her into his room, he slammed the door shut and threw her onto the bed, He stood looking at her with a incredulous look.

"I need you to swear to me you wont tell anyone" Natasha contemplated this request for a moment but agreed.

"The Potion helps to keep my Gamma radiation levels down, without this everyone else around me would get Gamma poisoning, the level of radiation in my system is always spiking and rising to dangerous levels therefore it would either turn people into something like me or do what I should have done, Die"

The last word caused Natasha to stand and slap him Hard across the face "Don't you dare say you deserved to die Doctor, I wont tell anyone anything as long as you promise to find the tesseract and prove you are the hero Fury believes you to be" With that she left.

Placing a hand on her chest, Natasha could feel her heart beating out of her chest, She just slapped Bruce, She knew she was lucky nothing else had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The team watched as Loki walked into his cell, Bruce noted for the first time an annoyed look on Fury's face.

"In Case it's unclear, You try to escape, You so much as scratch that glass..." Fury pressed a few buttons and the floor of the cell opened up, All of the air rushing out.

"...Thirty Thousand feet, Straight down in a steel trap, You get how that works" Fury closed the trap and turned back to Loki.

"Ant" He points at Loki then at the control panel "Boot" Bruce didn't understand the analogy but could guess it had to do with something Loki had said to Fury.

Loki Began to laugh at that, Unnerving Bruce to no end, That and the fact that he felt like that cage was meant for him.

"Its an impressive cage" Loki finally spoke raising his arms to the side as if to surrender.

"Not built I think, for me" Seemed like Loki felt the same way Bruce did.

"Built for something a lot stronger then you"

"Oh Ive heard" Loki spoke while turning to look directly into the Camera, The look that Natasha gave him seemed like an apology for not telling him that they had a contingency plan just in case the other guy showed up, Though he knew that it wouldn't stop him.

"A mindless beast, Makes play hes still a man" Bruce nodded at Natasha to accept her apology.

"How desperate are you, To call on such desperate creatures to defend you"

"How desperate am I, You threaten my world with war, You steal a force you can't hope to control, You talk about peace and you kill cause its fun, You have made me very desperate, You might not be glad that you did" Bruce watched as Loki reveled in making Fury so desperate

"Ooh, It burns you to have come so close, To have the tesseract, to have power, Unlimited power, And for what a warm light for all mankind to share, And then to be reminded what real power is"

Fury smirked and turned away "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine of something"And he was gone from the room.

"He really grows on you doesn't he"Bruce was the first to speak and the only person that seemed to appreciate his quip was Natasha.

"Loki's gonna drag this out, So" Steve stopped and looked up to where the capped demi god was standing "Thor, Whats his play"

"He has an army called the chitari, They're not of Asgard or any world known, He means to lead them against your people, They will win him the earth, In return I suspect for the Tesseract"

"An Army, From outer space" Rogers simplified what Thor had said, Bruce summarized mostly for himself

"So he's building another portal, That's what he needs Erik Selvig for"

"Selvig" the confusion in Thor's voice dripped through

"Hes an astrophysicist" Bruce answered "Hes a friend" Thor replied

Natasha was the next to speak the annoyance of the entire situation seemed to weigh heavy on her "Loki has him under some kind of spell, Along with one of ours"

"And Loki let us take him" Rogers seemed skeptical of the entire situation "He's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, That guys brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I ended the Chapter here because i want this story to be a lot more original from here on in, Next Chapter will contain some stuff from the film but will be mostly original, Please review even if its to tell me you Don't like the story, I love criticism as I feel it makes me a better writer.<strong>


	8. Day 3:Any Progress

**Chapter 7 Authors Note: This Chapter is Completely original with some call backs to previous films.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: Any Progress<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The liquid was thicker then he had intended it to be, For some reason his last attempts at re-creating more of his potion were failures.

It wasn't long before Bruce realized that he had to take into account the difference in altitude from Calcutta, There for the next batch was made in half the time, he began to pour it into the flask when Tony made his way into the lab.

"If that's any form of alcohol than I'm in, What are we having" Bruce slapped Tony's hand away when he reached for the first vile.

"Trust me you drink this and well, There will be no alcohol for you in the future"

Tony smirked and moved his way over to the monitor where Bruce had just calibrated the correct heat signature into the algorithm.

The door of the lab opened again and Natasha walked in with a handful of papers

"Why is it every time someone visits me here its cause they want to hand me files"

Natasha smirked at this and rested her hand on the table,

"Aw is Brucey lonely, you know we could go into your bedroom again if that's what you want"

The sound of several metallic objects falling to the ground behind the Largest monitor alerted Natasha to Tony's presence, Schooling herself she left the room without an explanation for the flirty joke, Bruce caught that Natasha was in fact Blushing.

"Did you have sex with Natasha" Tony asked in a blunt, surprised tone.

Bruce turned around to where tony was and stared at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"No she was talking about when she came to get me, She surprised me in my bedroom the conversation after that revolved around a mad man wanting to destroy the world, So trust me no sex" Bruce lied to Tony.

Thankfully tony seemed to buy it and continued on with his work, Bruce let out a soft sigh in relief and returned to his work, Thankful that Tony was so shocked at what she said that she didn't show that he was a danger to everyone even in this form.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

Natasha felt like slapping herself, In fact that's exactly what she did, Albeit softly and on the leg, The first thing she learned when becoming a spy was know your surroundings.

If she had known tony was there she would never have joked with Bruce like that, She would have just handed him the files and left.

Hopefully Bruce understood that she was in many ways apologizing to him for what she did to him earlier and saying that she forgave him for what he did to her, Saying sorry at this point would feel like going around a revolving door with Bruce.

Walking down the corridor she swore at herself again, The main reason she was sent to hand the files to Bruce was to get an update on their findings, Turning around she steeled herself and entered the lab once again.

She noticed Tony was the first to look up at her, A smile lit up his face.

"Oh Natasha if you want to go to my room all you have to do is ask" Natasha felt weirded out, Looking up and down tony, She sucked in a deep breath and spoke.

"Trust me tony only in your dirtiest fantasies and also, there are only two things im afraid of in this world one of them is in this room and the other is Pepper" Turning away from tony she looked at Bruce who was staring at her with a smile of his own.

"I scare you huh" he asked looking down to the ground in a child like manner.

Natasha shook her head "I wasnt talking about you Bruce in fact I was talking about the thought of ever sleeping with tony" Tony's face contorted into a shocked expression.

"Well trust me, you're not all that sweetheart,actually I think I would rather sleep with the hulk then you" Walking away tony returned to his work, Natasha stepped closer to Bruce and Asked about the progress, Bruce's answer was long and very scientific causing Natasha to phase out, When Bruce finally stopped Natasha noticed that both tony and Bruce where laughing at her.

"What"

"oh its nothing it's just we where worried that if I continued on with all that crap, then you might have started to drool or something, Look were close to finding where the tesseract is go and tell fury that"

Frustrated Natasha once again left Bruce and Tony's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Bruce was washing his hands when the pain struck him, His head felt like a knife was pierced through it, His heart rate was immediately raised and his hands crushed the basin in front of him into ruble.

Falling from the sink Bruce landed on his side, Curling up he tried to overcome the incredible anger that was washing over him, he could feel the other guy wanting to come out of him but he gave it everything he had to keep that from happening.

Slowly a calm flowed over him and his breathing returned to normal, the headache was gone and Bruce was surprised.

"Why am I on the floor"

He asked himself as he made his way over to the sink fear began to rise in his chest as he noticed the destroyed basin.

Exiting the Bathroom he looked around him to see whether he had caused any more damage, With everything seemingly intact Bruce made his way to the bridge, the first person he walked into was Natasha.

"Oh sorry, I wasnt looking where I was going"

Natasha nodded "Yeah me either, Fury is making me talk to Loki which should be about as fun as..." Natasha stopped talking and looked down at Bruce's hand with a concerned look on her face.

"Doctor your bleeding" Natasha went to grab Bruce's hand causing him to pull away.

"Don't touch it" Looking down Bruce noticed a small line of blood following him from the bathroom.

"Before you do anything can you stand here and make sure no one touches the blood, it could be dangerous to them" Natasha nodded as Bruce made his way to where the cleaning equipment was, Setting up the barriers Bruce began to clean while Natasha stood watch.

"What happened" Natasha asked watching as Bruce scrubbed the door handle clean

"I was washing my hand and I slipped, I must have hit it on something cause I didn't realize it was bleeding until you pointed it out"

Bruce could tell that she didn't believe him but he was grateful for the fact that she didn't ask anymore questions, once he finished Natasha walked past him and handed him a fist aid kit.

"Do you need me to help with that" Bruce shook his head.

"No im fine, it's not the first time ive cut myself, I'm just glad I don't have to use super glue to patch it up" he answered her while lifting up the first aid kit and with that Natasha was off to Speak to Loki.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Next Chapter will be from the film with some subtle elements of my original story poking through, If you enjoy please review, Favourite and Follow :)<strong>


	9. Day 3-4:Loki's Plan

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long to post but my area has been experiencing blackouts recently due to storms,This Chapter is taken from the film however spun very differently to the way it is portrayed there, My completely original story will begin in Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3-4: Loki's Plan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha<strong>

The Cell bay was colder than any other room on the Hellicarier, The atmosphere was made even colder by the man Natasha was now staring at, As though sensing her Loki stopped in his tracks,

"You know Agent Hill already spoke with me, I doubt you would be any different"  
>He spoke with an easy calm in his voice.<p>

"After the way she came at me, You would appear as a friend, As a balm, And i would coöperate"

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton and Dr Selvig" She asked little patience in her voice

Loki simply smiled "I would say I have expanded their minds" The answer annoyed Natasha to no end, Moving closer to the cell to show she wasn't afraid of him she spoke again,

"And once you've won, Once your King of the mountain, What happens to their minds"

She crossed her arms and awaited his answer, Loki seemed to contemplate this for a second,

"Is this Love agent Romanoff, Cause if it is does Agent Hill know how you feel for Agent Barton"

"Love is for children, He saved my life once, among other things so I owe him a debt"

Loki began to back away from the wall closest to Natasha and asked her to Continue with her story.

Natasha contemplated this, To tell him the truth could mean compromising herself, Yet he probably already knew everything from having one of Shields Highest ranked agents under his Wing, She decided to go for it and see where she could take him.

"Before i worked for shield, I, Well i made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who i used it for, Or on."

Now both of them where sitting and Natasha felt as though she had the upper hand.

"I got on shields Radar in a bad way, Barton was sent to kill me, It was hill that told him not to do it, He didn't have to listen to her but he did"

Loki laughed a short burst of a laugh and looked at Natasha mischief in his eyes,

"And what would you do if i chose to spare him, Agent hill has already offered to spare my life, You don't seem like that type of person"

"I wont let you out"

"Of course not but i like this, The world in the balance and you bargain for two men"

"Regimes fall everyday, I'm Russian so i tend not to weep over things like that, Well at least i was"

Loki seemed to absolutely revel in all of this "And what are you know" An air of cockiness lacing his voice.

"It's really not that complicated, I'm someone with a past who has red in their ledger, Frankly i would like to wipe it out and Barton is the one to do that for me"  
>She spoke as she stood, Trying to assert some form of dominance over Loki.<p>

"Can He" that through her, "Can he really wipe out that much red, Dreykovs Daughter"

The mention of her father name surprised her, Only fury knew who her father was so how did Loki find that out.

"São Paulo, The hospital fire, Barton told me everything" Natasha was beginning to worry, if Barton knew all of this then who else did.

"Your ledger is dripping, its Gushing with red and you think that saving a man no more virtuous than yourself Will change anything, This is the Bassist sentimentality, This is a child at prayer, Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers, You pretend to be separate to have your own code, Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you, And they will never go away"

Each word was affecting Natasha more and more, Slamming his fist onto the glass Natasha was visibly startled.

"I wont touch Barton not until i make him kill you, Slowly intimately, In every way he knows you fear, And then he will wake just long enough to see his good work, And when he screams i will split his skull"

Finally hearing enough Natasha turned away and began to wipe away at the tears that where beginning to fall, Her heart was racing once again and her hatred for the man now behind her had risen tenfold.

"You're a monster" She whispered back at him just loud enough for him to hear after a moment he replied,

"Oh no, You brought the monster"

Schooling herself, her face now free of tears she turned back to him fully understanding his plan,

"So banner, That's your play"

"What?"

Turning away Natasha placed a Finger to her ear and began to talk,

"Loki means to Unleash the Hulk"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Bruce was working when Natasha Burst into his lab,

"You may wish to remove yourself from here now doctor"

Bruce was confused,

"Firstly I was in Calcutta so I was pretty well removed and secondly I heard what lokis plan is and I can assure you that you don't have to worry about me"

Natasha didn't seem to be convinced, Schooling himself Bruce walked closer to her, He placed his overy bandaged hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Please trust me on this, its people constantly telling me that i cant control it that makes me angry, And then people being afraid of me, I hate it so please trust me"

The words seemed to calm her down and Bruce was relieved.

"Plus im not going anywhere when where this close"

Grabbing the monitor he swung it around so that Natasha could get a good view of the Data "Where currently scanning for the tesseract now and in any moment we will get a reading of where it is within half a mile"

Natasha pointed at the screen and looked worried "Whats that number going down for"

Bruce turned the screen back to himself and cross checked all the data as quickly as he could, He was reading a heat signature that was to low to be the tesseract yet to high to be something that wasn't at least powered by the tesseract or something like it, Reading The graphs once again he came to the only logical conclusion, Barton was on his way.

As though on Cue the sound of an explosion echoed through the Hellicarrier, Grabbing Natasha to stop the blast from harming her, Bruce began to fall to the ground, Making sure Natasha landed on top of him the heat of the explosion engulfed his back and the ground gave way, Feeling that Natasha was no longer on top of him he was scared for her not because the explosion might have killed her but because he could feel the other guy coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Next chapter will be in Bruce's POV only as it will deal with him turning into the Hulk and what is going through his mind as that is happening, Also if you have any theories<strong> **or even suggestions** **on where this story will go after I finish with the avengers stuff I would love to hear them, If there is an idea I really like and want to use I will ask the person who wrote if I could sneak a bit of it into my Story as I already Have a Complete line out for what I'm doing i will also give you a major shout out in the chapter I use it in**.


	10. Day 4:Bruce

**Authors Note: This Chapter is done completely in the view point of Bruce with the first part being from the Movie though slightly changed and the second part is almost completely original**.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Bruce<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

The smell of burning flesh entered his nasal cavity, The sound of shallow breathing seemed to fuel the anger that was growing in him and the fear that came from Natasha's voice when she spoke almost tipped him over the edge

"Bruce listen to me, Everything is going to be OK" He was glad that she still referred to him as Bruce, but soon he knew all she would be doing was running.

"Bruce i swear on my life i will get us out of here" The threat against herself caused the other guy to come out for a moment

"Your Life!" He screamed back at her, Bruce was able to get a good look at her for the first time, Her lip was bleeding and her leg was stuck under a metal pylon, The fear on her face was double what it was when he first met her in Calcutta.

The transformation was complete, His arms expanded to three times their normal size, and the world around him seemed to shrink.

One last time Bruce looked back at Natasha, He could feel the Face of the other guy relax and worry cross over it, OK that was new But as soon as it was there it was gone and anger once again took over, Forcing himself, Bruce was able to get the other guy to move away from her.

Slamming his fist into a Water tank several times, he was now gone.

Bruce was screaming for the other guy to go away yet nothing he did helped, He could feel his skin re-growing on his back and the broken ribs he was sure he sustained snapped back together, Looking around the world was turning red, Everything was frighteningto the other guy which is ironic considering everything else is afraid of him.

He was running now and his path was being destroyed, It was then that Bruce could hear shallow breathing behind him, He thought of something else so the other guy wouldn't clue on to the fact that Natasha was behind them.

It hadn't worked, Turning around the other guy was able to find where Natasha was hiding fast, Luckily for both her and Bruce she was nimble, Jumping from where she was she grabbed a railing from one of the metal Stairs and swung herself up out of harms reach.

Now stuck the other guy began to prowl on her, Bruce was screaming as loud as he could for the other guy to stop yet nothing was working, Jumping up to where Natasha was The other guy made chase, Bruce had never seen someone run so fast, Making her way through glass panes, the other guy easily followed, Shards of glass entered into the other guys body and each one caused more and more pain.

The glass was easily shot back out making the other guys strength to skyrocket.

The other guy had finally caught up with Natasha, Turning she looked at him dead in the eyes, Whet the hell is she doing, Bruce thought as she tried to talk The other guy out of what he was doing, She had no luck, with one fell swoop she was gone, He could hear her body smacking against Metal and the ringing it produced echoed around them.

Bruce was angry now himself, The other guy had made his way to where she was slumped, Bruce could tell she was alright yet she had no plans to move, She was still except for the fear that was running through her causing to shake.

The other guy raised his hand and was about to strike, Bruce afraid of what was going to happen decided to try something he had never done before

"Do it!" He screamed at the other guy, Immediately Bruce could feel the hand begin to lower, Bruce telling the other guy to actually harm seemed to make him stop what he was doing.

"Go towards her" He spoke, The other guy once again did the total opposite of what he asked.

From nowhere A shooting pain rang through his side and The other guy was thrown through a wall, regaining his footing Bruce saw that it was Thor who had struck him, Now pissed off himself Bruce said one thing

"Don't Hurt him"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce<strong>

Walking through the streets in nothing but a strangers pants was a Humbling experience for Bruce, It also made the journey to get to New York ten times longer as he realized he was nowhere near there to begin with.

Bruce entered into a Bar to find out exactly where he was and whether or not he would be able to get a ride out of there, The Bar TV was playing a news story about the destruction in new york, The image of a hole in the sky with thousand upon thousand of aliens pouring through it was a frightening sight.

Asking several people if he could get a Ride to New York he received the same response each time "No Fricken Way"

Defeated Bruce simply sat and watched the Broadcast for a while, Seeing that The Avengers where having no luck Bruce had had enough, He was about to exit the bar when it appeared.

A giant Whale like creature floated through the Hole and immediately began to destroy the Surrounding buildings, Enraged Bruce ran from the bar, Focusing all of his rage into one place he was once again the Hulk, Jumping as far as he could, Bruce was able to see the skyline of new york in no time.

Finally making it to where everyone was he stopped and calmed himself down, Telling the other guy to stay the hulk immediately he became Bruce once again.

Racing through the streets of new york he searched for where the team was, Finally he Spotted Natasha.

"Natasha, Behind you" he screamed as an alien flew behind her, Turning she blasted it from its flying machine causing it to roll in front of where Bruce was now standing.

Bruce watched as Natasha's expression turned from relief to embarrassment, turning away Bruce finally caught on to the fact that he was Naked.

"Doctor its good to see you, I guess."

"You probably weren't expecting to see so much though where you"

Natasha shook her head,

From out of nowhere Captain America slammed in between them, He to seemed slightly embarrassed yet was able to school himself better then Natasha was.

Placing a finger to his ear he spoke "Stark banner just arrived"

After a moment Rogers turned to Banner and ordered "Doctor Suit up" And with that the Hulk was Back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: The second part is how i would have made the actual arrival of banner in new york slightly more realistic, Next chapter the battle begins<strong>.


End file.
